farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Jason Brody
American |birth = 1987, Los Angeles, California, United States |death = *2012, Rook Islands (Hard Choices) (Player Determined) |status = Player Determined (Deceased or Alive) *Ritualistically stabbed in the chest by Citra Talugmai. (Kill your friends) *Leave the Rook Islands safe with his friends and brother on a ship. (Save your friends) |ages = 25 |aliases = *J *Jas *Snow White *Foster *Tatbro |relationships = *Unnamed father ✝ *Unnamed mother *Grant Brody (older brother) ✝ *Riley Brody (younger brother) *Liza Snow (girlfriend) *Citra Talugmai (love interest) *Possible Child (son/daughter,player determined) |appearances = *The Far Cry Experience (mentioned) *Far Cry 3 *Far Cry 4 (mentioned) *Far Cry 5 (mentioned) |first_appearance = Make a Break for It |last_appearance = Hard Choices |role = *Protagonist *Player Character |gender = Male |hair_color = Brown |eye_color = Green |weapons = knife /PLAYERS CHOICE |actor = Gianpaolo Venuta }} Overview Jason Brody is the protagonist of Far Cry 3. Jason came to the Rook Islands while on a skydiving trip with a group of friends and was captured by Pirates. Following his near-fatal escape from the insane Vaas Montenegro, Jason grew to become a legend among the residents of Rook Island and with the aid of the Rakyat, Jason becomes unstoppable and doesn't rest until his friends and family are rescued. Background Born in 1987, in Los Angeles, California; Jason is the middle child of three siblings, Grant and Riley. Even in his early years, Jason already was a skilled athlete and participated in events. At some point in his life, he meets Liza Snow and falls in love with her. After Riley earns his pilot license, Jason and his friends began to celebrate in Thailand. While partying at a nightclub, Jason's relationship with Liza begins to strain, mainly because of his party-focused lifestyle and lack of a bigger goal in life. Also Jason is said to have been intelligent as he earned "great grades" and was an athlete in college but despite this had since been working odd jobs. At some point his father passed away. During the celebration Jason, Keith and Riley have a fight with a group of Thai patrons which causes them to flee. At that time, the friends meet Doug, the nightclub DJ who convinces them to go to an [Islands|''"island where [they can do anything..."]]. What Jason and his friends do not know is that Doug is actually a spotter for Vaas Montenegro, the insane pirate leader. Jason and his friends then go on a skydive over the island. As soon as Jason and his friends land, their whole lives change, leading to the events of ''Far Cry 3. ''Far Cry 3 The game starts with a cinematic showing protagonist Jason Brody on vacation with a group of friends in Bangkok celebrating Jason's younger brother Riley on getting a pilot license. As part of the vacation they decide to take a skydiving trip. They land on a pirate-infested island, and are taken prisoner by a pirate lord named Vaas. Vaas plans to extort ransom money from their parents, then sell them into slavery. With the help of his older brother Grant, Jason breaks out of captivity, but Grant is killed by Vaas in the escape. Jason is rescued by a man named Dennis, who is part of the Rakyat, the island natives who suffer due to the activities of the pirates. Dennis recognizes Jason's potential as a warrior, and gives him the tatau, the tattoos of a Rakyat warrior. Jason then helps the Rakyat in a number of missions and ends up finding one of his friends, Daisy, at the house of Dr. Earnhardt. Impressed with Jason's prowess, the Rakyat allow him to be the second outsider to enter their sacred temple (Dennis was the first being born in Liberia) and their leader Citra initiates him into the tribe, after Jason finds and returns the Silver Dragon knife, a Rakyat relic, having seen it in a previous dream. He runs a series of missions during which he rescues his captive friends Keith, Oliver and Jason's girlfriend Liza while simultaneously helping the Rakyat retake their island, helped at times by Dr. Earnhardt and Willis Huntley, a CIA agent. After a few run-ins with Vaas, Jason discovers that he is employed by Hoyt Volker, a slave trader, and that Vaas is Citra's brother. Throughout the adventure, Jason matures into a fearsome warrior and is revered by the Rakyat, begins to enjoy all the killing, and grows more distant from his friends, especially after receiving the information that Riley is dead. After Citra asks him to stay in the island, Jason returns to Dr. Earnhardt's house, where his friends are hiding and preparing their escape by boat, and tells them that he is staying, completely distant from his friends and family, leaving them disturbed. Meanwhile, Jason develops an attraction to Citra after she drugs and apparently molests him while he is in a hallucination. After bidding goodbye to his friends, Jason goes to the pirates base where Vaas is. Believing that Jason was dead after a confrontation between the two, Vaas is celebrating Jason's death, although it transpires he was actually waiting for him. After Jason kills numerous pirates and reaches a warehouse, he and Vaas fight, but Jason enters a delusional state, fighting multiple duplicates of Vaas in his dream. He reaches a final Vaas, and after a brief struggle, he impales him through the chest with the Dragon Knife and collapses right besides him. He wakes up to Citra in the Rakyat's temple, and promises her that he will kill Hoyt for her. After Huntley helps him get into Hoyt's island, Jason infiltrates Hoyt's personal army with the help of Sam Becker, Huntley's fellow operative. During this time, Jason discovers that Riley is alive, but a prisoner of Hoyt. Jason works his way into Hoyt's confidence, until Hoyt eventually invites him and Sam to a poker night. After making a plan to kill Hoyt, Sam and Jason sit down at the poker game, but Hoyt stabs Sam in the throat and kills him; Hoyt knew that they were both traitors. After Jason gets one of his fingers cut by Hoyt, the two have a knife fight, with Jason emerging victorious, killing Hoyt. Jason then goes to rescue Riley; he receives a call from Liza, but the signal is cut before she can say anything. Jason rescues Riley and the two escape by helicopter. They fly to Dr. Earnhardt's house, but find it burning and the doctor dying on the ground. With his last words, he tells them that the house was attacked by the Rakyat, and that they have their friends. Jason and Riley arrive at the Rakyat Temple. Jason asks Citra why his friends were captured, but she sprays him with a sleep powder, and Jason falls unconscious, while Riley is captured. Citra has fallen in love with Jason, believing him to be a powerful warrior of Rakyat legend, and that she will free him. He starts dreaming of walking a fiery path, with the Dragon Knife, and having Liza as a monster in his dream. He wakes up holding Liza at knife point with the Dragon Knife, and the player is given the choice either to kill Jason's friends or to spare them. If the player chooses to kill his friends, Jason will slit Liza's throat and then have sex with Citra in a ritual. Jason, however, gets stabbed in the chest by Citra, who says that their child will lead the Rakyat to glory. As Jason is nearing death, Citra says "You won". If the player instead chooses to spare his friends, Jason will stop the ritual and free his friends, telling the Rakyat and Citra that he is done with killing. As Citra begs him to stay in the island, Dennis is outraged for what he considers an insult by Jason, and tries to stab him, only for Citra to stand in the way. As Citra lies bleeding in Jason's arms, she begs him to stay. She dies, and Dennis falls to the ground, not believing what he did. Jason and his friends are seen leaving the island by boat, with Jason narrating that despite becoming a monster from all the killing, he still believes that in some place in his heart he is still better than this. The game ends with a still image of the boat and the Dragon Knife in the beach while the credits roll. Powers and Abilities A skilled athlete, Jason proves himself numerous times throughout the game to be able to perform many physically demanding actions, such as sprinting and swimming for extended periods of time, skydiving, para-sailing, mountain climbing and snowboarding. He has exceptional upper body strength, and is able to climb ledges and hang from ziplines by one arm. Jason is a naturally talented firearms user, as mentioned by the flashback of Grant in Mushrooms in the Deep. As the game develops, his firearm skills develop further, and he also becomes a skilled archer. It is likely that Jason learned these skills from Grant who was an Army Reservist. Although not neccessarily an expert, Jason holds intermediary skills with explosives, as he is seen using C4 explosives in numerous levels and quickly learns on his own how to effectively use grenades. Jason becomes a skilled melee fighter during the course of the game, as shown by his fights and victories over Hoyt, Vaas, and Buck, all of which had seemingly more combat experience than him (Vaas was formerly a Rakyat member and most likely an experienced fighter, Buck served in the Australian military and Hoyt has extensive experience from being involved in multiple paramilitary groups). His skills as a melee fighter also make him an excellent assassin. Later in the game, he is capable of chaining multiple kills together and being able to perform aerial and ledge kills. Jason also becomes self-sufficient and evolves into an experienced craftsman, hunter and herbalist, making all of his equipment from animals he hunts himself and being able to create a variety of medicines with differing effects as he gains experience. Jason was given the Tatau by the Rakyat, a mystical tattoo which represents three totemic animals (Heron, Shark and Spider). The Tatau allows Jason to tap into his "warrior" nature and form a connection of some kind with the jungle of Rook Island. When Jason upgrades his abilities, the Tatau actually grows in size and complexity to reflect the totems that he is drawing upon. This tattoo likely explains how Jason rapidly changes from a terrified, ordinary young man with an adventurous streak to a deadly fighter. The Tatau's exact abilities are listed below, and explain why Jason has the edge over his opponents: *'Enhanced Strength: The Tatau gives the user enhanced strength which make them stronger than the average adult. With this, Jason can lift heavy objects and exert himself for longer. As the Tatau grows, so does the increase in his strength. *'Enhanced Speed: '''Jason has enhanced speed, which allows him to move very fast for a greatly increased length of time (hence the Tatau ability gained later in the game.) With this, Jason can possibly match even an olympic athlete. *'Enhanced Reflexes: '''Jason has demonstrated on numerous occasions that his reflexes far outmatch others. Jason is even superior to warriors such as Vaas and Hoyt, even when the former had been involved with the Tatau, and as such has similar abilities to Jason, namely because of the latter's large Tatau. ' *'Accelerated Healing Speeds:' Jason's natural metabolism has been greatly increased due to the Tatau, thus causing his wounds to close & heal at an accelerated rate. *'Enhanced Intelligence, Cunning and Bloodlust: Jason, although not stupid before, gained great knowledge of how to assault enemy bases and general cunning. However, his willingness to fight was also amplified. These abilities do not increase with the length of his Tatau.' Personality and Traits Before the events of ''Far Cry 3, Jason was originally an ordinary and immature slacker who lacked confidence. Now on the island, Jason develops into a brave, adventurous, smart, confident and courageous individual, but also develops a darker side with disturbed, violent, and unstable traits. Jason's Anti-heroic traits become more obvious as the story progresses, with Jason becoming desentitized to the violence around him and even quicker to getting involved in killing, eventually admitting to Daisy that he found killing fun and felt like "winning". Despite that, Jason retains his humorous and immature reaction to events, such as being excited when burning the weed field or causing mayhem towards his enemies. Jason is very cultured, using popular and famous references during his adventures such as "leap of faith" (Assassin's Creed reference) and "Use the force!" (Star Wars reference) and also 'Would you kindly activate?' (possible Bioshock reference). Jason is also very caring, protective and loyal to his family and friends, where his primary motives at the island are to rescue them. There is some evidence of his loyalty, such as swearing revenge to kill those who harm his family and friends (specifically Vaas for kidnapping the group and murdering Grant, Buck for raping and torturing Keith for his own pleasure, and Hoyt for shooting Riley and keeping him prisoner). Ever since Jason barely escaped Vaas's camp, he grew to become a famous hero amongst the island's residents, though he does not seem to care about his status. During his adventures, Jason would lend a hand to the residents. Relationships Citra Talugmai — The relationship between Citra and Jason was one dominated by sexual tension, and as time progressed in the game Citra seemingly developed feelings for Jason and vice versa. Liza Snow — The relationship between Jason and Liza is shown as tenuous. The strain is depicted as the result of Jason's immaturity and focus on a party-centered lifestyle. Jason is shown as somewhat unsupportive of Liza's career goals when, in loading screen flashbacks, he ignores her pleas to skip skydiving so she can return to California for a career opportunity. Jason's maturity is a theme which progresses with the game, Jason becomes more responsible and takes charge of the rescue effort for his remaining friends, but Jason is also shown to be selfish when he gives in to his desire for revenge and indulge in a promiscuous lifestyle as a Rakyat warrior, rather than return with Liza. During the scene when he tells his friends that he is staying, Liza states that she was waiting for Jason to grow up and is distraught that he is leaving her now that he has. Grant Brody — Jason and Grant grew up together and Grant looks over Jason as sort of a fatherly figure, in addition to being a brother since their dad passed away. He also taught Jason how to handle a gun, revealed in Mushrooms in the Deep. Jason is deeply disturbed over Grant's sudden death and seeks revenge on Vaas for killing his brother. Riley Brody — Jason refers to Riley as his "kid brother". Jason cares for him a lot and goes through several struggles to save his brother from being sold as a sex slave. Daisy Lee — Jason and Daisy have a friendly relationship, her being Grant's girlfriend. Daisy also cares for Jason, worrying about the problems between him and Liza, and later with his change in character due to being acclimated to the violence on the island. Keith Ramsay ' — Jason and Keith have been friends for a while, this is shown when Jason tries to keep Keith out of trouble at the club in Bangkok. Keith agrees with Jason most of the time and follows his words. 'Oliver Carswell — Oliver has few interactions with the rest of the group which could indicate that he is primarily Jason's friend. The closeness of the two is made evident by the direct manner in which Oliver confesses how hurt he is by Riley and Grant's deaths. He discourages Jason from using drugs during his rescue efforts to prevent Jason from using a drug induced high to escape his problems. Oliver opens up to Jason about how his parents were frequently absent from his life and that he considers the group to be his family. Murders committed by Jason * Countless Pirates and Privateers, in combat. * Buck Hughes - Stabbed in the chest for not letting Jason & Keith go. * Vaas Montenegro - Stabbed in the heart(?) for killing Grant and trying to sell Jason and his friends into slavery. * Foster - Stealth killed with a knife for his Privateer outfit. * Hoyt Volker - Stabbed in the side, neck, and brain for taking Vaas' mind away from him and for being the main source of all the misery in Rook Islands. Optional murders * Liza Snow - Throat slit for Citra. * Rakyat members and innocents citizens - The game does not expect you to do it, but the player has this choice. Gallery Farcry3_main-character.jpg|Jason Brody sketch 1 Farcry3_main-character2.jpg|Jason Brody sketch 2 FC3 Jason (1).png|Jason's Concept art FC3 Jason (4).png|Ditto, another variant FC3 Jason (3).jpg|Ditto 350.png|As appears in Far Cry 3 key art 392.jpg|Ditto, another variant 384.jpg|Ditto 387.jpg 388.jpg 389.jpg 390.jpg 391.jpg 371.jpg|Jason's game model FC3 Jason (4).jpg|Another key art FC3 Jason (5).jpg|Ditto, another variant FC3 Jason (3).png|Ditto FC3 Jason (2).png|Jason in Opening Cutscene FC3 People (8).png|In Survival Guide Trivia * The nightclub in Bangkok that appears in Jason's flashback has the Thai letter name of "ไกลตะโกน" which literally translated back into English as "Far Shout" or figuratively to "Far Cry", which means a place out of reach/ uncivilized region. * Jason begins to get progressively more used to violence, and even finds it fun in several levels. The player can have an optional conversation in the caves where he tells Daisy that killing "feels like winning". * Toward the end of the game, Jason loses half of his left hand's ring finger to Hoyt Volker's dagger. Coincidentally, it is the same finger as Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad from Assassin's Creed and Joe 'Red' Hartstock from Brothers in Arms, both games made by Ubisoft. * In the mission Mushrooms in the Deep, before jumping into the water from a rather big height, Jason says: "Leap of faith", which is another reference to Assassin's Creed, where a Leap of Faith is a gameplay element and also a part of Mirror's Edge, the "Leap of Faith" in that is jumping far away from a building and landing on a mattress. Mirror's Edge is a game made by Digital Illusions CE (DICE) and published by Electronic Arts. * Jason makes several pop-culture references throughout the game, suggesting he is knowledgeable on the subject. * In Far Cry 4 events, Jason is 27 and Ajay Ghale is 26. * Whenever Jason has a significant battle with an antagonist, he switches from the real location to a small room decorated similar to where the fight is really happening. The clarity and reliability of these are put into doubt after Hoyt Volker's death, as Jason finds himself in a one-on-one knife fight with him seemingly immediately after getting his finger chopped off, but when he wakes from the fight, he finds himself having bandaged his finger and killing a whole room of guards, as well as Hoyt in a different position and cause of death than in the dream. * The Jason Brody model in the map editor will have the tatau on his right arm, while in the single player campaign, Jason had the tatau on his left arm. * At times, Jason will make references to movies and games, such as "His name is Buck, and he likes to f...", a quote from Kill Bill (when he learned about Buck) as well as the "Use the force!" quote from Star Wars. * In the old trailer, Jason has a black digital watch on his left wrist and the tattoo on his right arm, as well as a dark blue shirt instead of a light blue T-shirt. In the final version of the game, he does not have the watch and the tattoo is on his left arm instead. * Jason Brody can be spawned as a Hostile AI in the Map editor but his voice is not used. Instead it uses the Pirate Charger's voice. * In the trailer, Jason is seen waking up to Dennis. He gets the knife and aims it at him. In the game he tries to get the knife but fails as it is out of reach. * Jason has green eyes in the final game, but in the artwork he has blue eyes. * Strangely, his brothers, Grant and Riley, have different eye colours to his. * Jason says to Hoyt that he likes to hunt(which he was likely referring into killing Hoyt.) and Hoyt explains he also likes to hunt, this may be a reference to the book "The Most Dangerous Game". In this book a man by the name of General Zaroff was a hunter on an island known as Ship-Trap island. General Zaroff lives on the island with hunting companions for the sole purpose of hunting people after he lost the thrill of killing animals. General Zaroff hunts Rainsford, a hunter and the protagonist on his island. (Or it may well be a reference to an old Irish story of a hunter who invited a fellow poacher to his manor one night, only to reveal that the hunter was in fact, the devil.). * His name suggests he has Irish heritage because "Brodee" is of Irish origin. * After saving Liza and returning to the cave, if you go to a part of the cave, by the boat, a bowl of red pills will appear, with a sign saying "Eat Me". You'll be prompted to press the interact button, pressing it will cause a flashback of when Jason, and the others were in Bangkok, specifically at a club, before the Far Cry 3 events. * In one of the testing labs where you find a folder with the Abstergo logo on it (Assassin's Creed reference) later on he will reach a machine and say 'Would you kindly activate?' which may be a possible Bioshock reference. In exactly the same mission when all of the folders are found it say's that the Japanese scientists had hired "foreign devils" who were always talking about pieces of Eden and genetic memories - a clear reference to Assassin's Creed. * Jason is mentioned by Willis Huntley, and Hurk in'' Far Cry 4. Willis refers to Jason as ''"the SoCal ''(Southern California) ''douchebag Willis had to babysit on his first Op." Hurk will also mention Jason as his 'second Tat brother' (while the first Tat brother being Jack). * Jason was born anywhere between February 19 and March 20, as in the Secret Lab he mentions that he is a Pisces. Category:Main Characters